Misty's Savior
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Misty is taken captive by another rocket. Will Ash be able to save her? AAMRN I have to warn you I did it really fast, but I like it anyway. .


Disclaimer:  
  
I don't, and never have owned Pokemon or any of its characters. But maybe in the distant future. I can only dream.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is a fan fiction that I wrote coming out of writer's block so forgive me if it isn't that good. I wrote it in a little time frame, I don't know if I'll fix it up any more, but I really like the plot. Please tell me what you think of it. I really appreciate all the great reviews that I have been getting on my past two stories. Please keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
Misty's Savior  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were on their way to the next Johto League city. Misty signed as she walked along behind Ash, Brock and Pikachu. Ash looked back at her to make sure that she was all right; it wasn't like her to drag behind the group like this. He turned his head back to look ahead of him. Misty was facing down at the ground. 'I wonder what this feeling is? I know that it is directed at Ash, and I know that I like him, but this isn't like a usual crush. It's different. What is this feeling. it must be.' Misty brought her head up from the ground and looked over at Ash, 'Why can't I just tell him how I feel?' Her train of thought was thrown off when something blocked the sun. "Prepare for-"  
  
"Will you guys ever leave us alone?" Misty yelled up at the rocket's balloon. "Why you little brat! How many times have we told you to never interrupt our motto?!" Jessie yelled back. Ash took advantage of the argument and brought out Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!" A few leaves flew through the air and cut team rocket's balloon right through the middle. "We're blasting off again!" * ding * "Serves them right!" Misty said after the balloon was out of sight.  
  
"Misty, are you all right?" asked Ash as they started to walk down the road again.  
  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be alright?" Misty asked in her normal tone of voice.  
  
"You're acting different, and usually if I ask what's up, you hit me over the head with your mallet."  
  
"It's not that big of deal, Ash. Don't worry about it."  
  
"But I think it is a big deal."  
  
"Don't worry about it!"  
  
"But-" Misty brought out her mallet and hit Ash hard over the head with it, "There's the Misty that we all know and love."  
  
Misty walked away, blushing from the mention of the word 'love'.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile back at TR Headquarters:  
  
"You three are worthless!"  
  
"We're sorry boss, we'll do better next time," said James while trying to defend himself, along with the rest of his team.  
  
"There isn't going to be a next time, I've assigned you to janitorial duties and assigned some one else to capturing that pikachu."  
  
"Please, boss."  
  
"No you've had your chance, good-bye you three." He pushes a button on his chair and a trap door appeared under them and took them to the bathrooms with mops and buckets to help them with their new 'assignment'.  
  
"I think that you would have done a much better job at ensuring the capture of the pikachu."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"I would like for you to get the boy instead, he has a very good talent, and he might contribute to the team."  
  
"Yes sir. I have just the right plan."  
  
* * *  
  
Ash and co. made camp just on the edge of the coast. Misty sat down on a nearby stump and looked at the fire, concentrating on the thought she hadn't completed earlier. 'What is keeping me from telling him I love him. That he is the true reason I follow and not that stupid bike.' Her head was all missed up; she didn't know what to think, but her heart knew that it was love; she was in love with Ash. Meanwhile, Ash knew that Misty wasn't acting like herself the past few days, even though she said that she was fine. Ash walked up to her and sat down next to her, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, Ash! Fine. Just thinking of something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What, what?  
  
"What were you thinking of?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just something I've been dealing with."  
  
"You've been acting weird and I just wanted to see if you were all right."  
  
"I'm fine don't worry about me."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to sleep. If you need anything, just wake me up."  
  
"Don't you mean, try to wake you up?" Misty giggled as she said it.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Misty. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Ash." Ash walked over to his sleeping bag and soon fell asleep. Misty, however, couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. She decided to go and sit by the lake that they passed only a few minutes before setting up camp. Misty left her pokemon behind and left for the lake. Misty reached the lake and dipped her feet in the water. Her head cleared once the gentle ripples of the lake relaxed her. She then though for a second, 'There aren't any ripples unless there is something touching the water.' She looked up, but saw nothing touching the water. 'It must be a magikarp or something.' "Hello Misty." Misty looked behind her and saw a tall figure, wearing the team rocket logo.  
  
"What the-?" The figure took a piece of fabric and put it over her mouth, she instantly fell unconscious. The figure picked her up and carried to a nearby vehicle. Before leaving, he dropped a note at Ash's campsite, being sure to drop it in the empty space that was left in Misty's absence.  
  
The next morning Ash woke up surprised that Misty hasn't tried hitting him over the head with her mallet trying to wake him. He looked over to see if Brock was up, he wasn't. He then looked over to see Misty, but she wasn't in her sleeping bag. He knew that she wasn't acting like usual, but this was way beyond what Misty would do. He got up and saw a piece of paper; it was a note, but not in Misty's handwriting. It read:  
  
Ash,  
  
If you are wondering where your little girlfriend is, she is with me. Come to Team Rockets HQ in the next twenty-four hours with your pikachu, or you will never see her again.alive. Come alone; don't bring your other friend. I give you the directions below. Happy trails.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Ivan, Team Rocket  
  
Ash wanted to crumple up the letter, but didn't want to ruin the directions on the bottom. He looked over at Brock and knew that he couldn't be involved with this, even if the letter didn't tell him not to bring him. Ash packed up his stuff and Misty's pokemon. He left Misty's stuff with Brock and wrote him a letter telling him about the situation and not to worry. Ash then left with pikachu on his shoulder, following the notes instructions to his friend, and love.  
  
* * *  
  
Misty woke up with blurry vision. She looked around and found the figure from the lake in the corner of the room. She tried to focus, but couldn't get a good look. "Don't even try Misty. You wouldn't get anywhere."  
  
"You are a rocket, I should have known. You scum."  
  
"Tough words for a girl that is tied up to a chair, at the mercy of a stranger."  
  
"I'm not at anyone's mercy. Especially a rocket's."  
  
"Your friend should be getting here anytime, with that pikachu of his."  
  
"Ash would never give up his pikachu, it is hopeless trying to get it from him."  
  
"Oh, we're not after his pikachu, as much as we're after him, and his abilities."  
  
"And if he doesn't cooperate?"  
  
"That is where you come in."  
  
"I won't help you get to Ash."  
  
"Once he sees you are in trouble, he will try anything. I've seen the way you look at each other, and the way you like each other, even love each other."  
  
"I won't help you."  
  
"You don't have a choice." The new rocket came up to her and grabbed her by the sides of the face a kissed her cheek. "Get away from me!" He walked back to see a video screen, and saw that Ash was just in time. "Romeo has arrived." Misty looked up with fear in her eyes. "Call out to him, Misty."  
  
"No." The rocket came up to her and slapped her across the face, "Call out to him and I'll stop."  
  
"I'll never call out if you are going to try to make him like you. He won't do it and you'll hurt him. I know that you will."  
  
"Call out!"  
  
"No!"  
  
For countless hours the rocket slapped Misty and tried to persuade her to call out to him, to lure him. Of course Misty was stubborn and wouldn't do it. Once he knocked her unconscious, he untied her and she fell to the stone ground. He left her on the ground as he went to see where Ash went, and where he was in the complex. Once he left Misty opened her eyes and looked around. She curled up into a ball and a single tear fell down her cheek, "Please be ok, Ash."  
  
"You know I always am."  
  
Misty picked her head up off the ground and looked through the bars of her cell. Standing there was Ash, as handsome as he ever has been. "Are you all right Misty?"  
  
"I can't get up."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get the keys and get you out of there."  
  
"Where is Pikachu?"  
  
"He is taking care of the guard problem," Misty smiled as she saw Ash kind of smirk at the thought of his pikapal sizzling the rockets. "There they are." Ash went over to the hook on the wall and pulled off the keys. He went over to the door and unlocked it. He went over to Misty's side and picked her up in his arms. Misty could barely reach Ash, "Misty, what did they do to you?"  
  
"All that we could." Ash turned to the bars and saw the rocket standing in the doorway, "I guess that you are Ivan."  
  
"You guess right."  
  
Ash steeped in front of Misty, protecting her, "Ash."  
  
"It's alright, Misty."  
  
"Join the rockets."  
  
"Never." Ash ran forward and punched the guy in the jaw. Then Ivan turned around and saw that he had the upper hand. "Last chance Ash."  
  
"I would never join Team Rocket!"  
  
"Not even for her?" He pointed to Misty on the floor to tied and beaten to get up. Ash walked forward trying to get to Misty. "Don't even try Ash, one shot of this gun and she is gone." Ivan pulled out a gun and pointed it at Misty. Ash didn't know what to do, he wanted to save Misty, but never wanted to join the rockets. His brain said not to take the risk, but his heart kept pushing him forward, toward Misty, toward his love. "Fine, I'll join."  
  
"No Ash!" Ash walked up to Ivan, but then ran to Misty. The rocket tried to shoot her before Ash could reach her, but shot Ash by mistake. "Ash!" Ash fell to the ground. Pikachu came through the doorway and zapped the rocket stunned. Misty crawled as well as she could over to Ash. "Ash, Ash can you hear me! Please don't leave me! I love you! Ash!" She cried into his shirt. "Is that true Misty?" Misty looked up and saw Ash as happy as ever. "Ash! But how?" Ash pulled out a pot from Brock's collection. "I love you too, Misty." Ash leaned forward and kissed Misty. They held the kiss as long as they could. Once they broke the kiss they stared into each other's eyes. Ash carried Misty out of the Team Rocket HQ and walked down the road back to the camp to meet up with Brock. Misty leaned on his chest, happy that she no longer had to hide what she felt inside.  
  
The rocket on the other case was not so lucky. He had been demoted back to janitor. While the three were back on the trail of Pikachu.  
  
THE END 


End file.
